1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bone grinding apparatus and, more particularly, to a portable bone mill for use in autologous bone grafts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bone grinders or bone mills have been developed in the recent past to allow surgeons, particularly when dealing with oral/maxillofacial, orthopedic, periodontal, and implant applications, to perform autologous bone grafts using autogenous bone from local reservoirs. Such bone mills allow the patient to have his or her own bone particles implanted when there is a preference to using autograft to address concerns over the possibility of rejection or infection. For instance, in an oral/maxillofacial intervention, the surgeon can use bone from the patient's mandibular symphsis or ramus, then grind the bone with the bone mill, and then utilize the bone particles to repair small bone defects and to achieve bone augmentation. Such procedures reduce the costs of surgery compared where other products, such as HA granules, processed coral, or freeze-dried bone are used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,853, Quetin, issued Jun. 23, 1998, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,821, Grooms et al, issued Jul. 6, 1999, are representative of bone grinders or mills which can produce small bone particles for the purpose of autologous bone grafts.
In the light of the existing bone mills as represented by these patents and others available in the marketplace, there is a need for a simple, power-driven bone mill which can be easily utilized in a surgical environment, using the power tools available.